BB The Silent One
by VioletVision
Summary: The Beast within Vincent only knows loneliness because even the man he is trapped inside does not know he exists…for now.
1. Chapter 1

**BB The Silent One**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Pairing: Catherine/Vincent/Beast

Genre: Angst, Ship, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: R

Warning: Language/Mental Mayhem/Violence

Spoiler Alert: Season 1 Ep 1-7

**Summary:** The Beast within Vincent only knows loneliness because even the man he is trapped inside does not know he exists…for now.

**A/N:** I started this with a feeling that Vincent has another self within who might want to come out and play. What better predator to play with a beast than a confident cop.

He came to himself aware that he was in darkness. He struggled and was not even able to open his eyes. He screamed and yelled, but no sound left his lips.

Confusion. Panic. Fear.

The sensation of being lifted by careless unkind hands took over his senses in the abyss.

Voices in the distance started to get closer, but the sounds did not mean anything. He felt himself drop onto cold metal. His head banged and instantly he knew his body was being strapped down in the cool room.

Convulsions. Pain. Frustration.

Of their own accord, his eyes started to open. Piercing pain seemed to lance his eyes with their brightness sending shocks of pain into his head. A throbbing sensation in his spine seemed to spread out as the convulsion ceased.

Lights and forms flashed over his head.

He became acutely aware that the skin on the tips of his fingers were cut as it felt as if something under this skin inside his fingers slid outward. He fought again to move or close his eyes to the pain. Nothing seemed to work.

Concentration. Perseverance. Fortitude.

Darkness and silence gripped him again ripping him out of consciousness farther down into the abyss. Passage of time had no meaning as there was nothing to use to mark it.

No light, no sound…no physical senses.

He returned to himself again with a thunder of adrenalin. It was as if he were peering out of someone else's eyes. The intensity of sound coming from all sides and light that flashed around him sent every self preservation instinct into high alert.

His mouth was moving and sounds were yelled. It was a voice unknown to him.

He became immediately aware of every movement of his body and the fact that he was in a flat out run headed toward a barrier. Explosions and fire surrounded him as he dove for safety cutting and scratching his skin.

He had no control over the unfamiliar body he was inside. His body moved toward another man who was wearing camouflage. The man was wounded and trapped under a large slab of concrete amongst the rubble.

He felt his hands grip and pull, but it didn't move. He wanted to look around to see where he was, but his eyes only focused on the man on the ground.

He recognized and didn't recognize the man at the same time. It was as if somewhere next to him that memories were being played like a movie. He felt that he should be concerned for the man as if someone else was conveying it to him. He saw flashes of images of the man laughing and smiling under happier circumstances.

He then concentrated again to try to use his arms and yelled out even though sound did not leave his mouth again. The weight did not move. The man was dying.

He put more force and effort into it as he felt his hands start to grip again. The images that flashed were those of the man potentially dying.

He growled out his frustration and energy that caused a tremor in his spine and a buildup of pressure in his eyes. The growl escaped his lips and exploded in his ears like a detonation as it turned into a roar.

Instantly, energy coursed through him that seemed to merge with the body he was in, and the heavy concrete lifted as if it weighed nothing. It flew into the air. He let go of the intensity of his concentration, and he no longer felt the connection to his body.

Hours later, he listened to sounds that he was making with his mouth and was able to feel close to him what the sounds meant. He listened to the other men and women talking and started to understand what each word meant.

Eventually, he listened to himself talking with his comrades in arms about his ability to activate within himself that part that gave him a burst of energy. He knew that the words he was saying was describing him. He was that part of the body allowing it. He had willed it to happen by concentrating.

They called him by a name. At first, he thought it was killer, but knew now it was Keller.

He heard his mouth say. "Damn. It was like some type of beast took over me. Hell. It was like being possessed."

Another man who was sitting at the table getting his wounds tended to shook his head up and down. He felt the understanding enter his consciousness to know that it meant an agreement.

The man glanced at him and spoke again when the nurse was done bandaging the wound. "Yeah. Since that first time, it seems like it's easier to activate when I'm in life and death situations. It happens faster, and I get more energy for longer periods of time. Feels like being a god."

The nurse smiled. "Hercules. Hu?"

The men chuckled and continued to talk, but he was no longer paying attention.

He thought about the words that his body spoke knowing now that he was trapped inside of another's body with no hope of escape.

Over the next few months, Beast was able to push his energy into Vincent Keller when he was in danger. It was becoming easier and easier to transfer the energy that was strength. Beast was even able to now push his sensitive hearing abilities into Vincent. In hand to hand combat with the enemy, Beast was even able to force out his claws to shred the man apart.

Eventually, Beast pushed back panic with the hope that one day he would be able to communicate some other way then growling on occasion. The thought seamed to calm him a little. He was resigned to his existence of silence for now.

He was the Beast.

**A/N: **I watched the first ep and thought about the Beast being his own self. I watched ep 7 with the blackouts and knew that he could be his own entity. And for anyone who uses Livejournal, I have started a fandom community for BATB called BeautyBeastFans. Come on over and join! I am in the middle of making icons right now for Season 1 Ep1. :) I just love this show!


	2. Chapter 2

**BB The Silent One**

**Chapter 2: Beasting Out**

Pairing: Catherine/Vincent/Beast

Genre: Angst, Ship, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: R

Warning: Language/Mental Mayhem/Violence

Spoiler Alert: Season 1 Ep 1-8

**Summary:** The Beast within Vincent only knows loneliness because even the man he is trapped inside does not know he exists. Beast finds his focus strays to an unlikely source of hope.

**A/N:** I started this with a feeling that Vincent has another self within who might want to come out and play. Beast is his own identity, and trapped inside of Vincent's mind. While watching the show, I started saying, "He's beasting out." and "He beasted out." I know those are not real words, but I like it. It feels all BAMF, and he is.

Vincent pushed the dragster inspired Harley to its limits when he heard a rapid succession of gun fire in the distance. "Damn them!"

Adrenalin coursed through Vincent's body causing the now familiar vibration in his spine and pressure behind his eyes allowing his senses to come alive with the night. He knew he was beasting out again.

His vision sharpened to allow him to see the intricate detail of the pavement and tree line. Vincent could make out every leaf and limb even in the dark of night, but none of his heightened abilities could make the bike go any faster. "Damn."

Sounds from all directions assaulted him next allowing him to hear a younger female than he expected. "Mom. Mom."

Vincent unleashed his furry knowing the woman he came to save was now dead and a member of her family was next. He could feel his body changing even as he struggled to control the bike.

Veins distended under his skin almost all over his body as a building came into view around a corner up ahead. Vincent knew he was about to lose his ability to maneuver the performance custom bike, so he tried to slow the Harley.

Beast concentrated on sharing his abilities with Vincent, and pushed a mental thought that he needed to ditch the machine now. Beast was happily rewarded when Vincent seemed to feel the request and vaulted into the air to let the bike wipe out in a nearby ditch.

Every second counted, and it was not like the bike was really his.

Vincent sprinted forward at blurring speeds as he did nothing to control the anxiety that felt like talons in his mind. He welcomed the pain hoping that it would make him even faster.

Memories in image form fed information to Beast about Vincent's past, which was nothing unusual for Beast anymore.

Beast assimilated yet another memory and series of thoughts as Vincent skid to a stop hearing a skull smack into a hard object. All sounds of running ceased.

Vincent was fully beasted out at this point and heard a low growl coming from his chest that he was not entirely sure he was controlling. He ignored such occurrences believing it was part of the side effects from the genetic experiment he was subject to when he was in the military.

The same faint female voice sounded in his ears. "Please. Please. Please."

Vincent and Beast were intently watching the two men hovering over the young woman who was bleeding from her head. Vincent shifted moving around part of the underbrush that was in his way.

Vincent didn't want to get shot, but he would risk getting hit if it meant saving her life.

Beast felt momentary confusion at Vincent's lack of self preservation toward himself when it came to the much smaller female who was hurt and begging for her life.

Protective instincts ripped through Vincent and into Beast as he surged forward to stop the man who was even now holding a gun at her.

Beast fused with Vincent's body momentarily taking control for the first time. Beast slashed at the two attackers ripping their clothing, skin and muscle. They were going to end the defenseless woman's life, so he was determined to end theirs.

Beast expected his new found freedom to diminish almost instantly, but his control remained. He could feel Vincent's mind was in disarray and unfocused as if he were not able to form any coherent thoughts. The disassociated state was working to Beast's advantage.

Beast slowly moved forward toward the brown haired women relishing the ability to move each limb and take in deep breaths of the night air.

She tried to move back, so he stopped not wanting her to further injure herself.

Beast ground his teeth at the thought that he too was concerned for her, and it was not all Vincent. He wished he was able to have gotten to her sooner, and he wished he could have saved the other woman.

In the past, Beast had made a list of all of the things he would do if ever given the chance at freedom. And, he astonished himself by doing none of them. He just stood in place feeling contentment at having the freedom to scrutinize the young woman lying on the ground.

Beast wondered if she too had a being inside of her that longed to come out. He tipped his head deciding that she did not.

He wanted to gather information about her, but knew he could not ask questions. He had never focused on speaking, but always focused on Vincent's body movements. For that he was thankful, because he was able to move around without difficulty.

Beast ignored the scent of the crumbled leaves and moss. Instead, he breathed in her sent speculating that she must use a fruit fragrance shampoo. He decided on strawberries.

She intrigued and compelled him as nothing had ever before. He simply tried to understand her as best he could from what he was seeing and smelling. But, he wanted to know what she was thinking, and what thoughts she had of him. It was after all the first time anyone acknowledged his existence. It was the first time anyone had known he was there.

Her fear of him started to fade as a deep sadness filled her large lovely eyes.

Beast knew the expression as one he watched on Vincent's face in a mirror when he thought of his fallen comrades and his family who were now passed away.

Sirens were getting closer, and he knew that he needed to escape before they arrived. He fought the urge to stay and protect her till the authorities arrived. He quickly told himself that he could not hear any other predators in the wooded area but him, so she would be safe.

Beast felt the muscles in his jaw work as if he was going to speak. He wanted to tell her he had to leave, but she was safe. He wished to know her name.

He longed to communicate with her in some way, but knew if he opened his mouth to speak only growling sounds would come out. It was the only sound he knew how to make, and it angered him. He understood that the growling would be perceived as aggression or attack, and she would most likely try to get away from him.

Beast didn't want to cause her to struggle or to fall again.

He had to remain silent.

Beast used every ounce of his will to force his eyes to dart to the side then move his body away from her. Every step was an agony, and he knew he was doing it to himself.

It was the most difficult thing he had ever suffered through. It was even worse than being stuck in a body that another controlled.

Vincent's thoughts started to form again, and Beast felt his freedom slipping away.

Beast stopped even trying to fight the circumstance, but let Vincent take over as he stalked farther into the wooded area.

Beast felt fear for the second time in his existence. He feared he would never see her or ever have the chance to communicate with her. He would never know her, and she would never know him.

Desolation threatened to overtake him in the darkness of Vincent's mind until he heard a whisper of thought from Vincent.

It was a spark of light in his thoughts that he could focus on knowing that with the spark he was not alone and unknown. It was a memory of something spoken to Vincent before in a very different place.

Over the next several years, Beast repeated that one thought to himself and hoped that Vincent heard. At least once a year, Beast speculated that Vincent heard him because Vincent would spend a day watching her. It was the only thing Beast looked forward to in his existence.

Beast repeated that one word as if it were a prayer.

It was a powerful word that staved off the depths of despair.

In a shroud of darkness, the one word was spoken with reverence…Catherine.

**A/N: **I think that he see's Catherine as his only hope, but so does Vincent. And for anyone who uses Livejournal, I have started a fandom community for BATB called BeautyBeastFans. Come on over and join! :) I just love this show! Please review and let me know what you think of my first BATB fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**BB The Silent One**

**Chapter 3: Watching**

Pairing: Catherine/Vincent/Beast

Genre: Angst, Ship, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: R

Warning: Language/Mental Mayhem/Violence

Spoiler Alert: Season 1 Ep 1-8

**Summary: ** Beast wants nothing more than to see Catherine and for her to see him, but Vincent and JT are getting in the way.

**A/N:** I started this with a feeling that Vincent has another self within who might want to come out and play.

"We have visitors." JT's alarmed voice sounded from down stairs. "Looks like cops."

Vincent closed his laptop, went to the steps and pulled the gate door shut. "Ok. Just get rid of them."

"I know and as in gone, but not dead." JT turned on the television to a sports game then glanced around the room to make sure there were no weapons or incriminating items laying around.

"Grenades? Why do you need grenades?" JT picked up two heavy metal objects and went to the kitchen. He had no idea where grenades should be stored and where detectives might look if they started snooping.

JT glanced around at hearing the motion sensors go off letting him know they were almost to the building. He took a breath and let it out trying to remain calm.

"You're going to just go here for now." JT opened a cabinet that held coffee mugs and set the two fragmentation grenades behind them. When he shut the door, there was a clink noise.

JT contemplated why grenades have to be round as he strode to the door hoping they stayed where he put them.

Vincent heard the knocking at the wooden door and stayed upstairs in the darkness of the far wall next to where he had an exit made for himself.

Beast surged to awareness believing he smelled strawberries. He pushed into Vincent's senses allowing Vincent to use his abilities to hear what was happening down stairs as the door opened.

"JT Forbes?"

Beast heard Catherine's feminine voice question. It was a balm that soothed his aggression and loneness. He practically bathed in the sounds repeating her voice as if it were his favorite playlist.

He could feel Vincent's anxiety at possibly being caught, but was able to also sense his desire to see Catherine again. Beast pushed as best he could at the area where Vincent wanted to see her. He repeated her name over and over hoping it would get through to him.

Beast felt a flicker of thought from Vincent that he heard another voice, and Vincent glanced around the room.

Beast could feel Vincent trying to reach out his understanding and there was a shifting in what areas of Vincent's brain was being used.

Pain seared into Vincent's mind causing a small subdural hematoma that leaked blood out his nose. Vincent grabbed a nearby shirt and held it up to his nose just before he had difficulty keeping his balance. Confusion came over him as his mind cleared out what had happened from his short term memory to protect itself.

Beast went instantly quiet understanding that somehow he was responsible for the blood leaking resulting in increased cranial pressure. He ran over memories that Vincent had of being a doctor and knew that it could cause him to lose consciousness, lose memory or even cause death.

Beast now understood that having Vincent know of his existence and try to seek him out could cause both of their death.

"…Vincent Keller." Beast and Vincent started focusing on Catherine's voice down stairs.

Beast tried to remain silent and impassive as Vincent disregarded the shirt that was held to his nose and slowly moved forward.

"So, I'm assuming you haven't heard from him recently." Catherine's voice was louder letting Beast know she was inside. He added those words to his list of things he would repeat to himself.

"Like voices errr?" Beast always enjoyed JT's come backs, but he hoped he might mess something up so that Catherine would stay longer.

"No. Like him." The other woman responded.

"His fingerprints just showed up at a crime scene." Beast could hear by her voice that she was talking toward the back of the room. She was getting closer, and he practically hummed with delight and excitement.

Vincent moved even closer to an area where he might be able to see her soon.

Beast felt like a trapped animal being so close to her, but not being able to see her. He allowed Vincent to pull at him to gain abilities. Beast wanted all the intel he could gather especially if Vincent decided this was his one year check in and did not go and spy on her for her birthday.

Strawberries.

The sent was the only thing that soothed Beast and Vincent. It was one constant about her that did not change. Beast wondered why then knew he would probably never get to ask her.

Enthusiasm, dread, hope and despair all coursed inside of Beast making him start to feel nervous, and it was an unusual sensation to him.

"Ewwwuuhh Sounds like you need new fingerprint guys." JT attempted to make a joke at what was a very serious situation. If Vincent was caught, both Vincent and JT would end up dead at the hands of Muirfield agents.

"Is there any reason why Mr. Keller might want people to think he's dead?" The second woman pushed the point trying to make JT mess up an answer.

Beast peered out Vincent's eyes knowing that if he only leaned forward another inch and looked down that he could see her. The torment of waiting and hoping caused him to start growling, which fortunately did not make it to Vincent's lips.

Vincent moved so that Catherine was in view.

Beast stopped growling and drank in every inch of Catherine's profile and her long silken brown hair. To him, she was perfection. Even with his heightened senses, he could find no flaws, but it was the woman inside that he yearned to know and understand. He wanted her to understand him. He wanted a connection.

"…maybe he was in trouble." The second detective offered.

"He was in Afghanistan; of course he was in trouble." JT kept placing books into his bag as he tried to reject what their questions implied.

Vincent moved back away from where he was watching Catherine when she shifted her stance as if she were going to glance up.

Beast howled his frustration that Vincent was not going to allow himself to be in a position where she could see him. He felt desperation at being this close to her and not being able to see her longer or to let her see him again. He had waited years for the moment that was just taken away from him.

Beast paced inside Vincent's mind consumed with furry that was fueled by pain and loneliness. He wasn't even going to tell himself that it was for the best or they would be caged. He didn't care at this point. It had been too many years, and he would risk having Vincent's body locked away if he could just have a few moments with her again.

Vincent stayed in the shadows until JT managed to maneuver the detectives out of their lair. He watched from above as he heard the women leave the building.

Beast quieted and peered out seeing Catherine walking toward a car. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder at the building almost at Vincent's location where he was watching in total blackness.

Beast allowed Vincent to use his enhanced eyesight to gather as many details as he could because he did not know when and if Vincent would see her again. He drank in the shape and intensity of her eyes, what she was wearing, her stance, the curves of her lips and the long line of her neck.

Beast had only seen her that one time in the woods then after that at her birthday parties. He had never witnessed her while working as a detective. He now viewed her as confident, intelligent and capable.

Beast was able to detect that she had advanced martial arts training by the way her body moved as she approached her vehicle. He liked that fact very much. It showed him that she was adapting and taking on new skills, which was what he was attempting to do.

Catherine could be his equal. She could be his match.

She was no longer the girl who watched her mother die then beg for her life from cruel men who thought they were going to decide her fate. She could make her own choices now, which was something that he craved for himself.

The girl was gone, and Beast reveled in the fact that was remained was a predator.

**A/N: **Ok, it appears that my fic has just reached minute 11 in the pilot. It is chapter 3 and there has been no kissing yet. Is anyone counting? I'm counting. LOL! Sorry. I just had to go there. If you read, please leave a review even if you only say one word: Counting. Ok seriously, reviews help me with the writing by feeding the plot beasts. LJ Community: BeautyBeastFans. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**BB The Silent One**

**Chapter 4: Interacting**

Pairing: Catherine/Vincent/Beast

Genre: Angst, Ship, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: Pg-13

Warning: Mental Mayhem

Spoiler Alert: Season 1 Ep 1-9

**Summary: ** Beast wants nothing more than to see Catherine and for her to see him, but Vincent and JT are getting in the way. Catherine and Vincent finally talk to each other with Beast listening.

**A/N:** I started this with a feeling that Vincent has another self within who might want to come out and play.

Vincent typed out notes concerning his most recent activities to find a cure. He had started working on it again after Catherine came by their lair. He was keeping it a secret from JT because he knew his roommate would ask why he was working on it again, and he didn't believe lying to JT would work. He would know the answer was Catherine.

Beast only half way paid attention to what Vincent was doing because he did not believe there was a cure. Further, he didn't think there was a way to remove him from Vincent without killing Vincent and him both. Since Vincent was not going to do anything to jeopardize his own life, Beast believed he was safe.

"NYPD. Got a warrant. Mr. Forbes."

Vincent's fingers froze over his laptop's keys as Beast snapped to full attention pushing his strength, sight and hearing into Vincent instantly.

The sudden rush caused Vincent's arms to flex and jerk knocking a book over.

Vincent whispered Beast's prayer. "Catherine?"

"Mr. Forbes." Catherine's authoritative voice was near the steps as she obviously heard the book fall.

Fear swept over Vincent as he backed away toward his private getaway that would allow him out of the building.

Fear also built in Beast, but it was fear of not being found. He started speaking her name, but not yelling it like he had before, which resulted in the hematoma. There was a twinge of pain and Beast quieted not wanting to cause actual damage or accidently killing them both.

Both knew she was now on the steps walking up. They could hear her boots on the wood.

It brought Beast hope and Vincent dread as he put his hand to his head feeling dizzy. His escape was looking less likely. Vincent thought he might wait her out or see if the dizziness passed.

They heard her open the gate door and enter the room. "Mr. Forbes? Mr. Forbes."

"I know you're up here. I can hear you." Beast and Vincent knew she just walked past their bed and was not near Vincent's lab equipment.

Beast could hear Vincent thinking that she should be able to see the outline of his body at this point, and there was no way out without getting shot at and having JT hauled in to the station. That would mean that Muirfield would know he was alive and that JT was in on it.

Beast also heard Vincent admit to himself that he wanted to talk with Catherine. Beast growled in approval, but the sound did not make it to Vincent or his lips.

Beast surged energy into Vincent causing his arms to flex again from the pent up energy that was not being used. He knew now it would cause Vincent to act on impulse, and his current desire now was to talk to her to ensure everyone's safety.

"He's teaching class." Vincent spoke in a deep gravelly voice.

Beast felt exhilarated knowing that he was going to get to see her in a few moments. He heard her draw her weapon and he reminded himself again that she was not the frightened college girl from his memories. She was every bit the predator now with her own deadly weapons.

Beast grunted in approval.

He knew she had planned to use words to save people and protect them. But after he saved her, she changed her profession to one that was closer to what he had done for her. She now had a job where she would use deadly force if needed to protect others and stop those who murdered others.

Beast slashed them to death so they were stopped instantly, and he mused she put them in cages where they would be tortured longer. He didn't know which he preferred. Her method or his.

She was now stalking him. Beast corrected himself…she was stalking Vincent with blind determination even breaking some of her profession's own rules to try to bring a murder to justice. Beast huffed knowing that when it came to Catherine that Vincent broke some of his own rules.

"I need you to step out where I can see you. Sir. I'm not gona ask you again."

Beast wanted Vincent to step out, so he could look at her and she could look at him. Another part of him, wanted her to use force to make Vincent do as she said. He wondered what it would be like to have her point her gun at him threatening him. He almost wanted her to shoot at him, but he knew that was not a rational thought and that it was most likely his deprivation and starvation for contact and communication that was making him lose his composure.

It thrilled Beast to no end to be in the same room with her. He was practically drunk off of the scent of her leather jacket and her strawberry shampoo.

"OK." Vincent spoke quietly

When Vincent moved forward, Beast surged extra power and adrenalin into Vincent hoping it would propel him closer to her. He wondered if Catherine shot him thinking he was attacking would she bend over his body, touch him where he was hurt or even pet on his hair and tell him everything would be ok till an ambulance got there.

Beast was seeing glimpses of her as Vincent had been glancing from behind the shelves.

Beast wanted to hear her say the words that he was going to be ok even if it was directed at Vincent. When he realized that he was going too far again, he pulled himself back and tried to be patient.

Beast had waited years to gaze into her eyes while she watched him. This was the exact moment he had waited. Vincent rounded the corner of the bookshelf and locked eyes with Catherine.

Beast felt himself pulled forward into her watchful eyes. The thundering of his emotions and thoughts dwindled till the only thing that existed was the connection their eyes shared.

Beast lived and was himself in that moment. And, he wanted nothing more than to see her recognize him. He wished for a flicker of recollection to show on her face, but it didn't.

He prayed Vincent did not look away. In a second, he took everything memorizing every minute detail because he knew it might not last.

He scrutinized her intense eyes that spoke of how she would kill him if he produced a weapon. She would now kill to protect herself, and Beast liked that knowing that she would most likely live longer because of it. Not that he wanted to harm her, but in her line of work there would be many who would want to stop her.

Beast instantly wanted to track down every criminal who had ever opposed her and rip them apart with his bare hands and claws. He struggled to control himself again knowing it was distracting him from watching her.

Beast allowed his abilities to be at Vincent's use if he wanted them. He did not force them forward this time, but held them out to Vincent as if tempting him to use them.

"You're Vincent Keller. You look pretty good for a dead guy." Her silky voice accused Vincent.

"I did not kill that woman." Vincent barked back defensively after hearing her condemning words and reminding himself why she was there.

"And I didn't mention a murder. But since you brought it up, why were your prints at the Webster crime scene?"

Beast mused she was as sharp with words as JT. Every moment that passed convinced him that he liked her even more. He was learning more about her. He was finally getting to see more of who she was now and not just the recordings he held in his thoughts about her. This was a very different side of her. She was mesmerizing to him because of it. She was a cobra that could strike at any moment, and he felt he did not even want the power or will to defend himself.

Beast and Vincent felt exposed to her. Neither man nor beast had any defenses against her.

Beast stopped paying attention to what Vincent was saying knowing that he was using his skills, which Catherine had first gone to college for to hone. He knew Vincent was using words to try to save himself and JT from exposure, while Catherine was using her own skills and threat to get the information she needed.

Vincent's heart was racing at this point causing him to take in more air as if he was running, and his body was flexing and shifting. Beast contemplated Vincent's thoughts at what he was trying to accomplish and pulled all of his reserves to try to turn the conversation the way he needed it to go.

It was a dance of words and movements that Beast was not a part of, and he felt the loss of it. Neither of them knew he was in the room.

Catherine was only seeing Vincent. The reality struck him that what he had been waiting for was not here. This was not his moment for her to know him. He wondered if this was all he would ever have. If it would just be him piecing together things about her, but no one would ever know him. Those brief seconds in the woods that once were so sweet to him now gnawed at him.

Depression threatened to press Beast down to withdraw in anger, but he combated it with the sound of her voice and the connection of her eyes. He promised himself that over time he would find a way to communicate with her again. He would keep practicing. He would find a way. He just needed time, and that was all he had was time because he did not even have his own physical body like everyone else had.

Beast pulled himself back and focused on how Vincent was moving his throat, mouth, diaphragm and tongue to cause words to form. It was a dance of its own and Beast struggled because Vincent did not think about talking so that he could process how to do it.

"You're phone." Vincent spoke as his body finally started to calm as he could sense he was convincing her. Beast noticed Vincent no longer jerked and felt out of breath.

Vincent stood silent, so Beast focused his attention back on Catherine fully as she spoke into the phone to a man. Beast could hear what the man was saying and how he said it.

Beast and Vincent did not approve of the man on the line. He acted too familiar. He acted like he was close to Catherine. They heard the man confirm plans with her and both instantly felt entirely jealously.

Catherine questioned and advanced on them. Her vibrant eyes grew larger in Beasts view.

Vincent's instinct was to move backward, and Beast's full intent was to move forward. They remained in place.

Beast listened in wonder and astonishment as Vincent started spewing out their secrets to her disbelief. He wanted her to know things about him, but he wanted to be the one to tell her. And, they were being told to her only from Vincent's point of view.

Beast was intently focused on her words as she started describing the day they met in the woods, and growled in frustration when Vincent looked away even though he was peering off to view a newspaper clipping of her.

Beast felt Vincent's guilt at not being able to save her mother. It was like a sharp piece of metal cut his skin and sank into his heart causing him to avert his eyes down and away for a moment to the newspaper.

"Why do you have that? I need to know why you have that." Catherine inquired with a touch of pain in her own voice as she stepped closer.

Vincent quaked at the proximity of Catherine to him. Beast felt him wanting to ask for her forgiveness for failing her. "I…"

Beast knew he almost said he was there that day. Beast's anxiety rose as he heard the other detective approaching and knew Vincent was going to retreat.

"Catherine?" The other woman's voice sounded inside their lair.

"No one can know I'm here." Vincent started moving backwards.

"Why? Why does everyone need to think you're dead?" Catherine continued to question as Vincent backed away slightly bumping into something behind him.

"Please. You know I did not hurt that woman." Beast heard Vincent plead with her as she had the attackers all those years ago. He was in fact begging her for his life. If she did not listen to Vincent, he knew his life and JT's lives would be forfeit.

Beast no longer wanted to risk getting caught till he could at least find a way of having her really see him again and to know that she knew it was him and not Vincent.

"NYPD." The other detective spoke with purpose.

"Please." Vincent's voice was barely audible at his point, and Beast focused on the sound of the other woman coming closer and on Catherine's movements.

"We're not done here." The glare of mistrust and disgust on Catherine's face seared Beast and Vincent.

Beast huffed that Vincent had trusted her with more than anyone else on the planet but JT. But, she wanted more. He stopped feeling chided by it and felt thankful.

Beast watched her jog away to the steps thinking she wanted to seek him out again because of her determination to have questions answered.

Yes, man and beast knew they would see her again.

**A/N: **Somehow, I have over five pages out of three and a half minutes of footage. I must really love this show! LOL! Ok seriously, reviews help me with the writing by feeding the plot beasts. I want to thank everyone who sent messages and left reviews. It really does help me write. I have put a lot of time and thought into this trying to give a feeling life. LJ Community: BeautyBeastFans. :)


End file.
